Shinigami in love
by Deiya
Summary: Une relation qui a du mal à se concrétiser, entre doutes et angoisses… [OS, yaoi, IchigoXByakuya]


**Titre :** Shinigami in love

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** One-shot, yaoi, romance et un tout p'tit peu d'action…

**Résumé :** Une relation qui a du mal à se concrétiser, entre doutes et angoisses…

**Couple :** IchigoXByakuya

**Disclaimer :** Si Ichigo, Byakuya et tous les autres beaux gosses de Bleach m'appartenaient, je ne passerais pas mon temps à baver devant mes posters…

**Note :** J'avais pas d'idée pour le titre, j'ai improvisé… Ca se voit, non ?

**Shinigami in love**

Depuis près d'une heure déjà, Kuchiki Byakuya était plongé dans ses pensées, agenouillé face au portrait de sa défunte femme. Son immobilité était totale, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

Un profond trouble tourmentait le capitaine et - plus inquiétant encore ! - n'importe qui pouvait s'en rendre compte.

Oh, bien sûr, personne ne savait exactement quand ça avait commencé, mais son plus proche entourage avait noté quelques subtils changements dans son comportement, peu après la trahison d'Aizen. Il n'y avait eu ensuite qu'une faible évolution de cet état de fait, jusqu'à maintenant. A présent, la menace que représentait Kariya Jin avait disparu et le shinigami remplaçant et ses amis se remettaient tranquillement de leurs blessures dans le Seireitei.

Kurosaki Ichigo…

Bon nombre de gens pensaient que c'était à lui que l'on devait cette amélioration du caractère du capitaine. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Byakuya avait toujours eu au fond de lui ce goût d'indépendance et de rébellion. Il l'avait par deux fois démontré en épousant Hisana puis en adoptant sa sœur, Rukia, toutes deux venant directement du Rukongai. Mais on l'avait convaincu que cette force n'était en réalité que faiblesse, et même traîtrise à son rang et à son devoir. Sa révolte avait été étouffée à l'état de germe ; Ichigo n'avait fait que la libérer en lui prouvant qu'il s'était fourvoyé.

Cependant, Ichigo avait aussi, inconsciemment, fait naître en Byakuya des émotions que ce dernier pensait ne plus pouvoir ressentir…

Troublé, Byakuya avait une fois de plus trouvé refuge auprès d'Hisana, mais son souvenir ne réussissait pas à l'apaiser. Il avait besoin d'aide, pourtant il était incapable d'en demander. Sa fierté le lui interdisait.

Heureusement pour lui, les personnes qui l'appréciaient et s'inquiétaient avaient décidé d'intervenir. Ce fut Rukia qui se lança et aborda le capitaine, le tirant ainsi de sa torpeur.

- Nii-sama… Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

Byakuya lui fit signe de s'asseoir et de continuer.

- Eh bien, Renji et moi avons remarqué que vous ne sembliez pas dans votre assiette ces temps-ci et nous nous demandions si nous pouvions faire quelque chose…

Byakuya était plutôt surpris que son lieutenant s'inquiète aussi pour lui. Mais surtout, il ne savait que répondre. Pouvait-il pour une fois se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ? Rukia s'aperçut sans doute de ses hésitations, car elle continua à parler, comme pour l'encourager à se confier.

- Nous nous sommes posés beaucoup de questions et avons émis pas mal d'hypothèses, toutes plus ou moins farfelues. Par exemple, nous nous sommes demandés si vous n'étiez pas… amoureux.

Les yeux de Byakuya s'élargirent légèrement sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Rukia comprit qu'elle avait visé juste.

- Mais dans ce cas, quel est le problème, nii-sama ? Est-ce… la personne ?

Byakuya ferma les yeux. Il savait que Rukia ne le rejetterait pas. Et il n'avait que faire des réactions des autres. Le problème, c'était comment _lui_ risquait de réagir. Et Rukia était certainement la mieux placée pour connaître la réponse.

- C'est un homme.

Rukia ne broncha pas.

- Je le connais ?

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia hocha la tête. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement surprise. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

- Du peu que je sais, Ichigo n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser aux filles… Et pourtant, ce ne sont pas les belles filles qui manquent dans son entourage ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ce qui ne dérida absolument pas Byakuya.

- Ca ne veut rien dire.

Rukia le savait aussi bien que lui. Elle ne voyait qu'une solution.

- Je pense que le mieux à faire, c'est encore de lui dire directement ce que vous ressentez, nii-sama.

Rukia avait raison, mais Byakuya rechignait à accepter cette issue. Comme pour achever de le convaincre, Rukia dit doucement :

- Ichigo est quelqu'un de bien.

Oui, Ichigo était quelqu'un de bien : jamais il ne ferait volontairement quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le blesser. Cette pensée rasséréna Byakuya. A ce constat, Rukia décida de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et dévoila son plan :

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Ichigo à quinze heures à l'aire d'entraînement, vous n'aurez qu'à y aller à ma place et tout lui dire à ce moment-là.

Byakuya acquiesça, la gorge un peu nouée.

**OoO**

Rukia était en retard.

Ichigo s'impatientait. Il shoota dans un caillou innocent avant de se remettre à faire les cent pas.

Il eut soudain l'impression d'être observé et se retourna brusquement. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard indéchiffrable du capitaine Kuchiki. Encore une seconde et il reprit contenance.

- Où est Rukia ?

Byakuya ne répondit pas. Ichigo commença à paniquer un peu en le voyant s'approcher de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Le regard de Byakuya l'arrêta net. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux à l'extrême en sentant des lèvres se poser avec légèreté sur les siennes. C'était incroyablement doux.

Il chancela. S'écarta du capitaine. Evita de le regarder.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, aucun son n'en sortit.

Il fit volte-face et s'enfuit.

Byakuya le regarda douloureusement partir. Rukia apparut à ses côtés. Elle semblait contrariée.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

Byakuya se tourna vers elle, apparemment calme.

- Ca me paraît pourtant clair.

Rukia hocha la tête négativement.

- Je connais Ichigo. Il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça s'il ne ressentait rien pour vous… Il doit y avoir une raison quelconque qui l'empêche de vous répondre.

Elle adressa un sourire encourageant au capitaine.

- Il lui faut du temps. Même si on a tendance à l'oublier, Ichigo est très jeune. Il est plus habitué à affronter des Hollows que des histoires de cœur !

**OoO**

Le goût des lèvres de Byakuya, Ichigo se l'était rappelé encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne plus qu'un vague et agréable souvenir dans sa mémoire. La suite, il préférait l'oublier, même s'il ne regrettait pas son geste.

Car si Byakuya l'avait accepté en tant qu'humain, en aurait-il toujours été ainsi lorsqu'il aurait découvert le monstre qu'il abritait en lui ?

Et à présent qu'il avait plus ou moins maîtrisé les pouvoirs de son double maléfique, comment Byakuya aurait-il réagi à la vue du masque de Hollow qui couvrait son visage ?

Un éclair passa devant les yeux d'Ichigo. Il para le coup de justesse. Un visage déformé par un cruel rictus lui faisait face.

- Tu n'es pas concentré, shinigami ! lança Grimmjow avec une joie malsaine. Si tu continues comme ça, je vais… te tuer !

Il ponctua les derniers mots d'un large mouvement de son zanpakutô et d'un coup de pied. Ichigo put éviter le premier mais pas le deuxième, qu'il reçut de plein fouet dans le ventre. Il alla s'écraser contre un mur qui se craquela sous le choc.

Le souffle coupé, Ichigo ne parvint pas à se relever. Le sang qui coulait de ses tempes lui brouillait la vue. Debout devant lui, Grimmjow préparait sans se presser un Cero destiné à l'achever. Impossible à esquiver à cette distance et dans son état.

Les dents serrées, Ichigo s'apprêtait à subir l'attaque de son adversaire, lorsque des pétales roses apparurent dans son champ de vision en virevoltant. Il crut à une hallucination, du moins jusqu'à ce que les fleurs de cerisier ne contraignent Grimmjow à battre en retraite grâce à des arguments tranchants.

Deux pieds chaussés de sandales apparurent devant lui. Il releva la tête avec difficulté. Byakuya le fixait silencieusement avec son habituel air impassible. Ichigo sentit la honte le submerger et ses joues s'enflammer sous son masque de Hollow. Il aurait donc déçu Byakuya sur tous les plans…

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le capitaine lui tendre la main ! Un peu déboussolé, Ichigo la prit et se redressa. Byakuya lui dit de son fameux ton absolument neutre, comme s'il discutait de la pluie et du beau temps :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour vaincre cet adversaire, Kurosaki Ichigo. Reprends-toi.

Sur ces mots, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Un autre membre de l'Espada allait faire connaissance avec Senbonzakura.

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de méditer sur ces paroles car Grimmjow repassait à l'attaque. Mais Byakuya avait fait mouche. A présent, le jeune shinigami était totalement concentré sur le combat. Aussitôt, il prit le dessus sur son adversaire, lequel ne tint pas longtemps face à la détermination légendaire d'Ichigo.

**OoO**

Byakuya avait vu ce qu'il était. Il n'avait pas eu l'air dégoûté. Peut-être lui laisserait-il une seconde chance ?

C'est avec cet espoir qu'Ichigo s'était présenté à la demeure Kuchiki. Mais maintenant qu'il avait Byakuya devant lui, les mots qu'il s'était récité des centaines de fois restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Pour se faire comprendre, il ne lui restait plus qu'à employer la même technique que le capitaine une semaine plus tôt.

Lentement, doucement, Ichigo caressa de sa main la joue de Byakuya avant de s'accrocher à sa nuque. Tremblant un peu, il l'embrassa précautionneusement. Mais la chasteté du baiser ne fit pas long feu face à l'ardeur avec laquelle Byakuya y répondit. Le capitaine enlaça Ichigo de façon à ce qu'il soit complètement collé à lui, tandis que leurs langues flirtaient gaiement. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur étreinte, Ichigo savait qu'il était pardonné.

Par acquis de conscience, il ne put s'empêcher d'expliquer :

- J'avais peur que mon côté Hollow ne te dégoûte…

Byakuya le regarda avec une pointe d'étonnement, comme si cette idée ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

- Non… En fait, je le trouve plutôt… excitant.

_Fin._

-----------------

Peut-être que certains trouveront la dernière phrase un peu OOC, mais qui sait ce qui se passe réellement dans la tête de ce cher Byakuya ? En tous cas, je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce petit OS… N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
